


you were a vision in the morning

by victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artist yuuri, M/M, Oneshot, Only slight angst, Ridiculously soft feelings okay trust me, Statue Vitya, Vicchan Lives, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Struggling to find his place in the art world, Yuuri retracts back to his roots in Hasetsu hoping to reset and find the inspiration that's been alluding him for years in the states. One day, new inspiration comes to him in a dream in the form of a man he isn't sure he's ever seen before, but he knows one thing: he's absolutely beautiful. Once he gets in sketches and outlining in order, Yuuri does his biggest project to date, putting his love and care into the being that he wishes more than anything he could show the world too. After a New Years Eve prayer, he gets that wish and than some, how does one cope when their artwork actually comes to life?





	you were a vision in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> #### Oh man, welcome to my piece for the Viktuuri Reverse Bang 2019!
> 
>   
> ヽ( ＾Д＾ )ﾉ I had the honor and privilege to work with the loveliest soul, thank you so much to my partner [@vityagames](https://vityagames.tumblr.com/)  
> for the art, for the prompt, for the time we spent screaming about how soft and dumb these two (2) boys are, and for trusting me with your idea. I still hope that this piece does justice for you because I do _not_ want to disappoint.  
>   
> I hope you guys enjoy, thank you so much in advance for your love and support!  
> 

For days, Yuuri had been used to waking up against the cool marbling of one of his latest pieces, but today was not that day. Instead, with his head in a haze, he felt the ground vividly so as his cheek pressed up against it. With a groan, he carefully lifted himself up, his near-sighted curse prompting him to lazily feel around for his glasses. As his body became more acclimated to being awake, Yuuri felt every muscle screaming for relief, his temples pounded from distress. Just as he feared he had lost his glasses for good, they suddenly appeared before him, being handed off to him. As he was about to utter a small thank you, he froze immediately, and his eyes stayed fixated on the person who had handed him his glasses.

_It was Victor._

That was the first thought that seared in Yuuri’s mind as he took in the sight of him. The second thought that came to mind was that no one in the world would ever believe him if he recalled what he witnessed. It was a phenomenon that he’d read about in books and even seen in obscure movies, but now, somehow it was a reality for him. Just how much did he have to drink last night with Minako?

Minako.

He muttered a curse under his breath as he checked the time on his phone and saw a string of text messages that ranged from “Happy New Year, Yuuri!” to “Where on earth did you go?” and ended with a text from Minako that ominously said, “If you aren’t somehow dead from last night, you’ll answer to me the next time I see you, Yuuri!”

Yuuri shivered briefly from the empty threat before playing around with the idea of taking a photo. He’d had multiple progress photos from months of cultivating one of his latest pieces, did it count to take this photo of it standing before him when it had just been laying previously? Ultimately, he decided against it and put his phone down as he tried to piece together the events of the night before, Yuuri only remembered briefly stumbling towards a shrine near Hasetsu Castle where he made his wish for a prosperous year. Then he added on a few more wishes that involved him finding peace with himself, that the solitude he endured would be less unforgiving, and that the joy he felt from finishing a passion project would always be with him.

His last wish lingered at the tip of his tongue, and it involved something that wasn’t entirely real, but it was real enough for him. Yuuri didn’t know when the switch occurred, but his latest art piece meant the world to him. After months of feeling like his inspiration had died down, he found that whenever he worked on it, he never wanted to part from it again. It felt like it was his greatest accomplishment and being away from it or the thought of having to send it away to a gallery viewing, felt like an ominous storm that rose and frayed at the edges of his mind.

When he had made that wish, he only hoped to literally have the sculpture physically with him in the workstation space he had cooped up in since his return from the states. That very same room was where he had spent months on end perfecting and cultivating it to the best of his ability. He never would have expected _this._

Was it possible to carve out the most beautiful human in the world in sculpture form and then have life brought to it?

Surely the God’s would smite him for it, as no human should ever be able to grant life in such a way, and the thought of that repentance was something Yuuri didn’t know whether or not he was equipped to handle. He could always get more talismans and charms, he could go to the temple and ask for forgiveness, but at the end of the day, it didn’t change the fact that the figure he had grown to adore was still here. Victor was here, he was breathing, he was moving, he was still so utterly beautiful.

Ever hesitant, even as every strand of hair stood tall on his forearms, Yuuri decided he needed to be closer to him. He studied Victor carefully, watched as he stood tall, slender, and unbearingly graceful somehow. His heart accelerated with every other breath he drew in and his hands grew clammier by the second. This had to be a dream didn’t it? Victor looked exactly as he always had in his dreams, with eyes as blue as the sea, hair as bright as the light of the moon, and features that were youthful but somehow stern all in the same vein.

In a last ditch effort to make sense of it all, he wondered if he had finally drank past the safe threshold during his usual outings with Minako. She had after all insisted getting Yuuri out of his shell and celebrating in the present with everyone else rather than being cooped up with his project. The only problem was, he didn’t feel drunk at the moment, if anything he finally felt fully present in the moment, especially as every nerve in his body screamed for him to just take that next step closer.

Yuuri didn’t know why he didn’t fear Victor He wondered if he didn’t feel the fear because he had spent so many nights dreaming about him. He’d never said anything, but he would always smile at him, his mouth usually curved up into a delicately wonderful heart-shape smile and it would melt away every feeling of anxiety away from his being. It was the same smile Victor had on right now.

He looked at Yuuri as if he’d known him for decades, maybe even an eternity that they couldn’t quite comprehend. Before Yuuri could take another step, he noticed that Victor who had grown antsy and impatient had started to take some steps on his own away from the gray block that he once laid upon. The soft sound of the soles of his feet hitting the ground made Yuuri even more curious than before. From marble to flesh, he should have sounded heavier, like a grind against cobblestone, and yet he moved with ease. His glorious silver hair fell down just above the lining of his hips. Those were the hips he had spent weeks trying to carve to utter perfection. He gasped at the realization that if his gaze fell any lower, he would probably see something else that he wasn’t ready to gaze upon, no matter how many years he had spent studying the very same anatomy.

“W-wait! Let me get you a towel at least!” Yuuri managed to stammer out.

Yuuri didn’t know how Victor would react, it wasn’t everyday that sculptures just somehow came to life. Would they hold emotions? Could they hold them? Bracing himself for the unknown, he watched the features he had spent weeks obsessing over gradually change from a look of surprise, confusion, and then complete content.

“Sure, Yuuri. I’ll wait for you here.” Victor said softly.

Yuuri’s heart did a flip in his chest. The voice that came out was calm, inviting, much lower than he had imagined. Dropping back down to the ground and feeling the dull pang of pain on his knees, he knew once and for all that this couldn’t be a dream and if it was, it was the most vivid one to date.

* * *

Before the phenomenon, Yuuri had been in a rut. Being in one usually ebbed and flowed away from him as easily as watercolors bled onto paper, but this was different. He’d been studying in America for a few years as a foreign exchange student, partly due to the fact that he did not feel worthy enough to try his hand in studying in France, so he settled for the bustling city of Chicago instead.

He knew how much he loved art, how much he loved to create in order to bring forth new visuals that invoked feelings to those who viewed it. The only catalyst with being an artist however, was that on most days he couldn’t get away from the never-ending self-doubt. Was he good enough to stand by the pool of talent in the Art Institute of Chicago? Was it foolish of him to pursue his creative spark and leave Hatsesu, his friends, and his family behind?

His identity was tethered to his art. His forte’ was realistic sculptures and the school raved about it to whomever would listen, but his ebbing worries always seemed to bog down whatever praise he received.

“They want to put you in the Louvre someday you know.” Phichit teased one day as they settled into their morning routine.

Phichit was Yuuri’s best friend in the states and another exchange student who had joined the Art Institute the same year he had gotten in. Yuuri couldn’t imagine his journey without Phichit but even with his wit and never-ending support, something always felt like it was missing. He had set a bowl of cereal for Yuuri on the table, pouring out milk with a tempered expression.

“You’re doing that thing again.” He muttered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yuuri said, shifting slightly in his seat.

“No matter what the results are Yuuri, there’s no way you wouldn’t make the list. I’d riot.” Phichit shrugged.

Yuuri gave a half-hearted smile and stirred his spoon within the dry flakes of cereal. He hadn’t even begun to shed off his pajamas yet in order to avoid the list that might as well change the course of his future forever. He had another restless night under his belt, his dreams came up blank and listless rather than being filled with colors that swirled with meaning and he feared it was starting to show in his work.

“Do you want me to check for you?” Phichit asked grabbing a granola bar for himself.

Yuuri sighed and nodded. “Only if you don’t mind?”

Phichit waved off the silly insinuation that any of this was a bother. “No matter what happens, you still have nine chances to get on that list. They’d be crazy not to choose you.”

“Nine?” Yuuri asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well yeah, because obviously I’m on there.” Phichit said with a wink. “I’ll call you!”

As soon as the door shut, Yuuri’s stomach sank. He wondered if he should have the nerve to go along and face his fate? But somehow staying within the confines of the dorm seemed more practical and he trusted thiat Phichit would keep his word and let him know the news, whether it was good or bad was up in the air. While he waited, he got up from the table and started to pace in anticipation.

The last couple of projects he had been involved with had gone off well enough, even to the point where a piece he had curated was sold. But still, it continued to feel like it wasn’t enough and Yuuri found that he would have given anything to make that feeling pass and leave forever. He paused for a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose, hoping for a simple, ordinary day where he wouldn’t critique himself to hell about a piece he crafted with his own hands. A day where he wouldn’t second guess his place in the realm of artists who put their blood, sweat, and tears, into every creation, just like he had, but unfortunately today would not be that day.

He didn’t know how much more time would pass, and the fear about not making the list began to consume him even further. The list would have the names of the artists who would be invited to personally create and present their works at the end of year gala. Yuuri wanted so badly to prove that he hadn’t wasted years of cultivating his own realistic style in vain. And yet all he could do was think about the other participants who were more than likely better than him, who had more heart and grit than he felt he would ever have. Then the panic began to drudge itself into his soul. What if Phichit didn’t see his name on the list? What if he called and tried his best to start with a joke in order to stave Yuuri off from the onslaught of questions? What if he’d had to grapple with the fact that he’d spent years away from his home in Hasetsu to pursue something that had no room for him?

Had he made a mistake?

He didn’t want to believe that losing out on a coveted spot was even a possibility, but before he could spiral deeper into his self-doubt his phone began to vibrate from his pocket. He quickly grabbed the device out and saw that Phichit’s name in display. With shaky fingers, he reached for the device and slid the arrow to accept to call,

“Hello?” He squeaked.

“Yuuri?” The familiar voice of his roomate perked up. “Are you sitting down?”

“No…” Yuuri said. “Should I be?”

“You might want to for this.”

“Oh god, Phichit please, just tell me that my hopes and dreams are gone. That I should just pack up now, that I-”

“Yuuri! What the hell are you talking about you dingus, you got in! We both did!” Phichit exclaimed.

“W-wait what?”

“Yes! We’re both in for the gala! You have to get your butt down here now!”

With widened eyes, Yuuri immediately hung up and bolted towards the cleanest pair of pants and shirt he could find, albeit it was stained with random blotches of paint but he didn’t care, he needed to get down and make sure Phichit wasn’t pulling his leg. As fast as he ran down to the spot where the list had been posted, Yuuri found himself in a moment too surreal for words. Just as Phichit had said, he saw his name smack dab in the middle of the coveted list.

_The Art Institute of Chicago’s End of Year Committee would like to give their congratulations to the following artists who will be contributing to this year's end of year exhibition_

1\. Emil Nekola  
2\. Sara Crispino  
3\. Mila Babicheva  
4\. Leo De Iglesia  
5\. Yuuri Katsuki  
6\. Phichit Chulanont.  
7\. Seung gil Lee  
8\. Otabek Altin  
9\. Cao Bin  
10\. Jean Jacque Leroy

_Thank you for your hard work and continued interest, we look forward to seeing what you’ll create!_

Yuuri grazed his finger over the lining where his name was clearly printed on the paper, he felt like he was dreaming. He had made it into the exhibition, he would get the chance to create not only for himself but also a room of experts who would be able to critique his work and help him get to the next level. He had been so wrapped up in his shock that he didn’t hear the sounds of a camera shuttering beside him. It was of course Phichit getting documentation of the joyous moment.

“What? Your parents would love this. Now just drop your jaw a little closer to the ground, I don’t think we've captured the full concept of what you’re feeling yet.” Phichit smirked.

* * *

The last few weeks of the semester ended up in absolutely heartache for Yuuri. Despite his best efforts, he ended up submitting a lukewarm piece for the end of year exhibition. On top of that, he wasn’t offered immediate placement as the others were, including Phichit who had been offered the opportunity to begin a paid internship in Italy. He kept on a brave face while he was surrounded by the success of his other colleagues and then when he was able to disappear back to the dorms, he slid down to the floor and fell completely apart.

The painting he had submitted was a swirl of colors that looked like the swelling of a peacock’s wings, but he had no rhyme or reason for the piece. He tried to connect but kept obsessing over the color, the lines, every detail he critiqued to hell. In the end because of the doubt he ended up delivering the piece and was met with critique that was filled with confusion. Wasn’t he supposed to be near the top of the class? Perhaps he had had an off-time? One comment in particular managed to seep into his brain and nestle itself there for days, the reviewer said they didn’t feel he had done much to think outside of the box for it. He played it too safe.

The only thing Yuuri wanted at that moment was just to leave. But to where, he didn't know just yet. Until his thoughts landed on the only place he felt he could get away from the whole ordeal to begin with. He pressed on a one button that was linked to a number he knew by heart, but with how badly his hands were shaking he couldn't bring himself to input the numbers.

“Mom?” Yuuri breathed into the phone, his heart cracking at the seams.

“Yuuri! It’s been so long! How was the end of the school year? We’re so sorry we couldn’t make it over for graduation, it’s been so busy at the inn.”

In the background, Yuuri could hear the sounds of patrons yelling in the background, more than likely from watching a sports event in the main area. He chuckled softly, as he gripped onto the handle of his suitcase.

“N-no it’s okay mom. We don’t actually walk until next week. But I might skip and just have my degree mailed over. I wanted to let you know I’m heading back home.”

* * *

Being home felt foreign but familiar all at once. As soon as he had landed at Fukuoka Airport, he immediately headed over to the trains and was thankful for the time it would take to get to the station that would get him straight home. He had to form the words on what to say to his family after getting to see them again for the first time in years.

It’s not that he meant to be away from home for that long, but between his studies, his experiences, his galas, he had no room to fly back, and a part of him felt like he should have made the time. Maybe if he had he wouldn’t be cradling a broken spirit right now.

Thankfully for once, instead of spending the duration going into self-berating state, Yuuri dozed off, giving thanks to the lull of the train and the jet lag all at once. When he departed the train, he took a cab back to the inn and when he saw it in all of its glory, he couldn’t help but smile. His home by the sea, by a castle where a rumored ninja was meant to survive and thrive, Yuuri had landed somewhere he didn’t know he missed so dearly until he was in front of it once again.

With shaky legs, he trudged over to the entrance of the inn and slid the doors open. He could see patrons running about, shouting for more sake and food. He pushed down his face mask and dropped his coat on the floor.

“Tadaima.” Yuuri said softly.

Without another word, his parents and sister Mari were right by his side, all exchanging hugs and tears of joy. When he felt like he was out of the never-ending spiral of family hugs, he was drawn in by Hiroko who gently cradled his head down, not uttering a single word. All she did was rest a careful hand against the crook of his neck, he saw a small smile curving up on her lips. She wasn’t going to question his return, she wasn’t going to ask why his eyes were watering, all she could tell him was just how happy she was that he was finally home.

* * *

  
A few days passed by and Yuuri’s routine of waking up in Hasetsu was becoming secondary like breathing. A soft knock on the door alarmed him enough to almost jump out of bed when he saw Mari leaning against the doorway.

“Someone’s really excited to see you,” Mari said.

Yuuri stretched slightly before tilting his head to the side. “Who?”

“Vicchan!” Mari yelled out.

With a strong stride, the small poodle tried his best to jump so high he could nearly lick the side of Yuuri’s cheek. But luckily Yuuri caught the dog in time to draw him close. It’d been so long and yet somehow Vicchan was still as lively as ever. With a small blush, Yuuri felt almost ashamed that he’d forgotten his best friend, but from the way Vicchan wagged his tail, nuzzled his nose against Yuuri’s hands in eagerness for more pets, he knew it didn’t matter.

“Where was he?” Yuuri asked breathlessly.

“He was staying with the Nishigori’s for the week. Something about trying to teach the triplets responsibility.” Mari shrugged.

Yuuri stifled a fit of laughter, checking over Vicchan’s fur to make sure there wasn’t anything missing. He was rewarded with a few licks to the face.

“Well he’s in one piece, so that’s good.” Yuuri said.

“How long do you think you’ll be here for?” Mari asked abruptly.

“W-what do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

“Are you back home for good? Or does Vicchan have to go back there again? He gets real lonely you know.”

Yuuri clutched Vicchan tighter to his chest, rushing his hands through his curls. “You’ll never be lonely again, Vicchan.” He whispered.

Vicchan’s tail wagged even more as he listened to Yuuri’s whispering, and the tiny poodle couldn’t help but lap at his face once again.

“I guess he accepts, come down for breakfast whenever you’re ready okay?” Mari said.

* * *

  
Days began to blur together as Yuuri found himself back in a new routine. He had decided to try to shut his brain off from the art for a while by immersing himself with tasks around the inn. Sometimes he would visit the Nishigori’s down at the local ice rink just to be able to change up the routine. Other times his former dance teacher Minako would swing by wondering if he was finally going to give ice skating a try. He could only tell her maybe in another lifetime. Despite how much his days were blurred together, Yuuri felt comforted. He loved being able to breathe in the fresh air from the sea, loved taking nightly strolls with Vicchan, loved sitting down for dinner and indulging in katsudon.

But in the back of his mind, he felt that familiar panging of disconnect whenever he stopped creating for a while. One night after dinner, he had gotten his hands on a molding clay and started studying one of the patrons who had ducked his head on the table and was fast asleep. It only took him a few tries to get down the man’s features, even down to the way his mouth gaped open from the snoring.

“Wow, Yuuri! It looks exactly like him!” Hiroko chimed in from behind him.

He gripped onto the clay material and jumped up a good height from his seat. “I-it’s nothing just a little something.”

“I think we should put it on display.” She encouraged, gently prodding his hand to open so she could take a hold of it.

As he let go of the clay piece, he watched the way Hiroko’s face beamed with pride as she sauntered over to put it up with the rest of the knick knacks that decorated the space. Immediately the patrons couldn’t help but animatedly talk about how spot on the piece looked like the sleeping patron.

“Hey Hiroko, can we get one made for us too?” A patron begged.

Her eyes glimmered over to Yuuri who was gobsmacked by the request, but he couldn’t help but nod and smile wider over at her. He could continue helping with the inn while going back to the basics and reintroducing him to what he loved about creating.

* * *

  
“Yuuri! There’s another special request. This patron is looking for a replica of her husband.” Hiroko called back to him.

“Is there a photo?” Yuuri called back.

The image was carefully passed underneath the door, Yuuri picked it up and studied the man’s features. The crinkling skin around his eyes, the happy toothless smile, the receding hairline that he tried to salvage by sweeping tendrils of graying hair over the spot. He chuckled as he calculated in his mind just how long such a piece would take him before calling back out, “Please tell the patron it’ll take me another a week. I’ll have a bust ready by then!”

Yuuri could faintly hear an excited squeal of glee just before a tiny knock on the door and the sound of it opening crept up on him. He could smell the smoke first before hearing the slow exhale of his sister Mari leaning against the threshold of the door.

“We both know you can finish that way faster than you said. What’s the deal?” Mari asked curiously.

The deal was that Yuuri’s mind was buzzing from the dream he had recently, of a man he didn’t think he knew personally, yet somehow he starred in a lot of his dreams especially as business picked up for him. His clay model figures were a hit, and it seemed like everyone in town wanted one, so much so that they had to clear out a storage area to become a complete work space for Yuuri to get the work done. He felt reinvigorated as he created smaller versions of people and their loved ones, but after studying so many faces, he found that they were beginning to blur together until just one shone through in his mind above the rest.

It’s only in his dreams that Yuuri sees him. A man with skin as translucent as the moon, with a smile as brilliant and as bright as the sun, with eyes as deep and blue as the sea. The sheer beauty that he emulated was enough to make his heart drop down to his stomach. The man's hair flowed down directly to the center of his back and when he moved, and when he moved it was with a subtle sense of grace and humility. He was breathtaking and charming all by just moving with an agile ease that Yuuri had never had anywhere else but in his hands. The man doesn’t speak to him, but Yuuri can feel his emotions coursing through him, almost as if he had injected them into his veins. He felt curious, urgency to be seen, and above all else, he felt newly inspired.

The reason why he was postponing some of the easier smaller clay molds was because he wanted to start his next big project. Something that he could make for himself rather than for anyone else. He had weeks worth of prep and preliminary sketches and endless calls on facetime with Phichit who encouraged him to see it through. He didn’t know who this man was, didn’t know if his dreams were cultivating every face he had ever seen and somehow made this one, but he could feel somewhere in his being that he had to see him.

Mari decided to peer over his shoulder as Yuuri continued to sketch. He’d lay him down on a slab, perhaps he’d create a floral crown at the top of head. He battled with whether or not his eyes would be open or closed, but there wouldn’t be a way for him to copy the blue of his eyes, so perhaps they’d be slightly narrowed.

“He’s pretty.” Mari commented. “Is he a friend?”

Yuurhi shook his head with a blush. “Only in my dreams I suppose.”

As Yuuri continued to sketch away, praying that his memories from the dream wouldn’t be quick enough to disappear before he could formulate the rest of this man’s beautiful nature, all he could think of was how wonderful it would be if he ever happened to run into someone like him in this lifetime.

* * *

  
Yuuri began his process as he always had when it came to sculpting. He would order the appropriate amount of clay for the initial draft and then the largest slab of granite he could find once he was satisfied. Something about this man’s facial structure was jarring to him, as if no matter what he did, even if he felt like he was going to mess up somehow he became even more beautiful than before. He felt encouraged as he continued to recall his dreams about the man, studied how his eyes crinkled, how he moved with confidence, how his hands looked like they were in constant graceful movement. Yuuri wanted more than anything to try to bring that to the granite and immortalize it.

He knew using granite would be risky as it was the harder stone to work with, thereby leaving no room for mistakes, but Yuuri felt sure enough for once, especially with how frequently he kept seeing this man in his dreams, that there would be no chance of it. He already knew every curve that adorned his face. Whether it was from the lining of his jaw up to the soft plain of his temples, or even the gentle angle of his nose down to the coy curvature of his lips. Even lower, Yuuri pictured the muscular lining of his arms and the gentle curve of his collarbone and how parts of his body ebbed and etched itself out perfectly.

He had chosen to model the man in a floral crown because of the ethereal emotions he made him feel. And as he worked day in and day out to perfectly craft him, Yuuri found that he knew everything he wanted to make this man into, but he did not know a name. The closer he got to finalizing his face, Yuuri could feel his heart skipping a beat. Every chisel, every careful hammering, as the man’s face was becoming more and more of a reality in the stone, Yuuri was transfixed on the project. He was transfixed on the man. He felt that he was pouring a part of himself that he had locked away for years with every feature he managed to chisel out. Somehow, he felt more and more rejuvenated the longer he continued to work on it.

All the while, his furry companion kept him company through the process, always nipping at his ankles to beg him to take a break. Until one day when Yuuri had walked into the room, he saw Vicchan had rested himself directly on the middle of the sculptures chest. With a small smile, he had decided to dedicate the sculptures name to the best friend he could have ever had. The sculptures name would be Victor.

* * *

“Yuuri, you’ve been spending more time in that room than you have outside for some fresh air. Give yourself just an evening.” Minako pouted.

“Huh? But I’ve got orders for the new year I have to get to-” Yuuri began.

“Oh stop, you’re just gonna obsess over ‘Victor’ again.” Mari chimed in.

“The statue?” Minako questioned.

“It’s been done for weeks but he just keeps going in there!”

“Well then we really need to get you out of that room then Yuuri! Here, for courage.” Minako said passing a whole bottle of sake in his direction.

“I can’t drink all of this!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Well you’re going to try tonight! Besides it’s the new year! Let’s go!”

Yuuri held up a hand and motioned with one finger that that was how many drinks he’d be willing to divulge in with Minako, but it was a short lived affair. Before he knew it, his workstation apron was tied around his head and was singing ridiculous Top 40 songs at the top of his lungs. As good as he felt with the way the alcohol warmed up his cheeks, there was a part of him that still felt antsy. He wanted to get back to the safe haven he had at home. He wanted to study his finalized sculpture, he wanted to be with Victor. But before he could try to stumble away. Minako and the rest had managed to persuade Yuuri to come along with them to the shrines to make a New Year’s Eve wish.

“Look! I even got you a special charm from that old woman who does incantations.” Minako slurred.

“What? That’s so scary!”

“It’s for prosperity!” She said gleefully.

  
After he had made his wishes, Yuuri stumbled back to the work space, gently opening the door and closing it behind him. He hiccuped and giggled in delight the closer he stepped over to the completely sculpture. Victor, in all of his granite glory, he looked like a sleeping vision.

“Okaeri, Victor.” Yuuri said softly before he knelt down beside the sculpture. “I’m sorry I’m late.

As usual, the silence stirred in the air, but Yuuri felt comforted by the silence. He was much more interested in letting his hands trail tiny circles into the granite. He went on about his evening with his friends and family, how he had seen some shachihoko’s and wondered if he should have model the sculpture to that position. All the while, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a twinge of longing deep down. He didn’t mind the silence, but he felt so utterly attached to the work, that he wondered just what if Victor could answer him back?

“I’ve always imagined you’d have eyes as blue as the sea. I wish I could take you there.” He hiccuped.

Yuuri felt silly, but he couldn’t help but unravel every time when it came to looking at the sculpted features that Victor encompassed. Even now, as inebriated as he was, Yuuri swore if he kept hoping and praying perhaps he would feel the warmth of lush smoothness and warmth rather than the cold marble beneath his palms. Perhaps Victor would sound as sweet and compassionate as his dreams had conveyed.

Perhaps he would help to make him feel less alone.

“Ah Victor, I would show you everything that makes me feel as complete as you do if you were here.” Yuuri said.

He yawned promptly after and almost immediately lulled back to sleep. He had a small smile on his face as he knew his dreams would grant him the one thing he wished for.

The next time he woke up, Victor was warm, animate, and alive in front of him. As he grabbed a towel, he threw it over to Victor who caught it almost immediately. He was impressed by his reflexes and couldn’t quite decipher what this would mean for them.

“A-are you real?” He whispered.

“I am,” Victor said beaming with pride. “I’ve been waiting to meet you, Yuuri.”

“What?” He said incredulously. “For how long?”

“For however long you’ve been asleep of course!” Victor replied.

Yuuri closed off the distance with two strides and hovered his hands just above Victor’s shoulders. “C-Can I?”

Victor nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind his ears. Every other movement he did made him appear even more human than before. How was that even possible?

“Do you know what you ….” Yuuri tried to muster out.

“I only know I’m here now, Yuuri. Everything else, honestly feels like a dream.” Victor said with reassurance.

So Victor himself didn’t know he was a sculpture come to life. Would Yuuri have the courage to tell him? Before he could spiral down that path of morality, Yuuri let his hands rest on the broadness of Victor’s shoulders. He was warm, with skin as smooth as silk. He gasped upon contact, but Victor stood as still as possible as he trailed his hands down to the crook of his elbows and then down to his wrists.

“Are we going to hold hands?” Victor asked curiously.  
  
“Would you like to?” Yuuri asked.

Without another word, Victor carded his fingers between Yuuri’s. Yuuri gasped against the contact, a blush formed and spread across his cheeks instantly.

“This is nice.” Victor said, tilting his head to the side. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

Yuuri nodded, not willingly to know what it would feel like the moment Victor had to take his hands away from him.

* * *

Yuuri knew he couldn’t hide Victor in the work space forever, but he was worried about the repercussions of what would happen if his friends and family were able to piece together exactly what had happened. Luckily, Victor was quite resourceful, even to the point of suggesting that Yuuri introduce him as a friend from school.

“But my sister’s seen the sketches I have of you.” Yuuri relented.

“Inspiration has to come from somewhere doesn’t it?” Victor said with a wink.

“But...I never knew anyone like you before.”

“It might be the best thing to do for now Yuuri, besides, I’d really love to see your world. Anything you can show me really.” Victor said, almost bashfully.

Yuuri mulled over Victor’s words, trying his best to feign off another blush, before he sighed with an exhausted resolution. “On one condition okay?” Yuuri said.

“Anything!” Victor said excitedly.

“You say you arrived in the dead of night, and you have to apologize relentless to my mother.” Yuuri said laughing softly.

“Oh Yuuri, I’m sure that’s something I can definitely do. Now… would it be alright if I can get actual clothes too?” Victor said.

Yuuri blinked for a moment before he really looked at Victor again. For the past couple of days, he had been wearing the towel he had fetched for him in an assortment of ways, today he opted for toga apparel.

“I-I’ll grab you a robe set from the inn. Oh! You should try the onsen!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“O-onsen?” Victor said trying his best to repeat the word.

“It’s like a large bathtub with warm water! If you go in there first then it’ll be easier to introduce you after you’ve had a proper soak.”

Victor nodded in walked over to the door, “So, will you lead the way?”

As soon as Yuuri had successfully led Victor over to the onsen, he walked back to the main room in the inn and began to pace. He had to introduce Victor to his family, but if they pieced together that Victor was the very same human that was once a sculpture, how would he explain that to them without sounded absolutely insane? When he felt he had burned a trail in the mats of the inn, he looked at the clock and saw that it had been nearly 45 minutes that had passed since he had dropped Victor off at the onsen. Was he alright? He rushed over to find him, and to his horror found that his parents were already speaking with Victor.

“My, your hair is so exquisitely long, Vicchan!” Hiroko beamed.

“Thank you! I’m fond of it as well,” Victor replied with gratitude. “I’m so sorry again to intrude on you like this, I had an early flight in and Yuuri was so gracious enough to host me.”

“Oh, yes! Are you friends from school?” Toshiya chimed in.

“We were pen pals,” Victor remarked. “We corresponded with pictures and letters.”

Yuuri’s stomach sank in horror as he listened to Victor’s backstory, until he could hear laughter not just from the three of them, but there was a fourth voice, and a small bark.

“I knew he couldn’t have just dreamt of a face like that anywhere.” Mari retorted. “Have you seen Yuuri’s sculpture of you yet?”

Yuuri froze once again, cursing the fact that he didn’t feel courageous enough to try to steal Victor away from the uncomfortable conversation. But surprisingly he could hear Victor laughing bashfully.

“I was flattered when he told me about it. But he said he had to send it away to an exhibition.” Victor said matter-of-factly.

“What?! He actually sent it away? He couldn’t stand to not work on it for months!” Mari exclaimed.

“Well, I’m here now, I’m sure I’ll be able to get him out and about.” Victor said.

With that last line, it was a hook, line and sinker deal. Victor had successfully gotten his family to believe the backstory about them being pen pals, had taken care of the extra worry of how he would have to explain what happened to the sculpture. But now, he wondered where that would leave them now

* * *

  
Victor became a semi-permanent patron of the inn. When he wasn’t by Yuuri’s side, he was a huge hit with the rest of the townspeople. He had told Yuuri’s parents that the airline had lost his belongings in transit to Japan and in return they had managed to get Victor a whole array of jinbeis to wear for the time being until he was able to choose other outfits that suited him. Though Yuuri couldn’t deny that seeing Victor in a jinbei, with his hair tied back just slightly in a side ponytail, it was truly a sight to behold.

One afternoon as they lazed around together watching coverage of the cherry blossoms blooming in the horizon, Yuuri tried to formulate a list of places he wanted to take Victor just for the sake of watching the expression on his face change between complete wonder and whimsy. But as always, Victor seemed so in sync with his thoughts that what he uttered next was nothing short of incredible.

“Yuuri, where shall we go today?” Victor asked enthusiastically.

“Anywhere you’d like.” Yuuri beamed with surprise, “I-I was actually making a list.”

“Oh?” Victor said with a raised eyebrow. “Where did you have in mind so far?”

Yuuri hummed curiously under his breath as he started to point to the different characters and locations, watching as Victor’s brows furrowed in complete understanding. “I definitely wanted to take you to the beach, down to the markets, maybe even to the castle?”

“There’s a castle here?!” Victor exclaimed.

“Yes! Inside, there’s a ninja.” Yuuri explained.

“How...why would the ninja need a whole castle? Is he trapped?” Victor said completely forlorn.

“N-no it’s just a myth!” Yuuri said completely frazzled.

Another beat passed between them, as Yuuri watched Victor’s eyes shimmer from underneath his beautifully silver eyelashes. He clearly was holding in a barrage of laughter.

“Yuuri, you’re so easy to tease!” Victor exclaimed before getting up from his seat. “Now come on, let’s go on an adventure.

Yuuri didn’t know if he was enthralled by Victor’s overall exuding confidence or if perhaps it was the way his heart shaped smile seemed to sear itself into his heart, but he couldn’t deny him, so on an adventure they went. He kept good on his promise to take him to the beach where they ran around with Vicchan along the edges of the water, splashing each other in delight. They then took a pit stop to a village food market where they tried street foods until their bellies burst at the seams. Then when the stars were prominent enough in the sky that the lights in the city wouldn’t interfere with the natural alignment, there was just one other place Yuuri wanted to show Victor.

When he was younger, Yuuri was enamoured with the way the stars seemed to create figures if you could follow the pattern or imagine it harder enough. That’s why constellations became something that he loved to study. With the crisp cool air of the evening, Yuuri walked side by side with Victor as they climbed to the top of the hill. The plush feeling of the grass felt amazing against his feet, and though he should have taken a blanket with him, laying down on the grass was such a freeing feeling. Yuuri felt more relaxed than ever before, but what was more relaxing was just being able to be near Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor began.

Yuuri studied his features in the light of the moon. He was truly an Adonis somehow thankfully brought to life it took everything in him not to reach out his hand to caress his face, though he desperately wanted to.

“Yes?” He managed to reply.

“Whenever I’m with you, I feel so…” Victor said, motioning to his stomach. “Like my stomach is about to boil over and then my heart, it just beats even faster than before. I don’t know what to think of it? Is it terribly human to feel this way?”

“It depends on why you feel that way. “ Yuuri replied softly as he shifted slightly on his side.

“I think I’m fond of you.” Victor mused. “More than that really, I think I…”

Yuuri felt like his breath was caught in his throat, but even still he felt brave enough to move a stray silver hair away from his face. Now that Victor was here, now that they had had so many wonderful weeks together, Yuuri didn’t want to regret not letting him know. He had a fear that any day now, Victor might revert back to his statue form, and a part of him hated the thought of it.

“I feel the same way.” Yuuri said softly.

“Is this what love feels like?” Victor asked curiously, as he caught Yuuri’s hand in his own.

“I don't...I've never actually...” Yuuri stammered out.

But from the way Victor's eyes glistened in the darkness, Yuuri felt a small swelling bubbling up in his throat. He'd never loved anyone like this before, but that was because every emotion he felt was poured into Victor. And he knew how he felt about Victor without any rhyme or reason. He knew he loved him. Yuuri also knew that Victor could sense the resolve that fell upon his face, especially as he rested a gentle hand against his cheek.

“I love you,” Victor said without an inkling of a doubt.

Yuuri felt small tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and Victor’s expression immediately changed to one of completely horror. He quickly sat up and tried to find a spare tissue in the pockets of outfit until Yuuri waved him off to stop completely.

“These aren’t sad tears, Victor. I’m just…I’m very happy.” Yuuri mustered.

Victor tentatively swiped away at the stray tears that wanted to fall down Yuuri’s cheek. He lightly shushed him, breathing a sigh of relief as he looked at him curiously.

“You can cry when you’re happy?” Victor asked curiously.

Yuuri nodded, “And when you feel like your heart is about to burst.” He smirked.

He didn’t know if he could go on with anymore words to spare between them, so instead Yuuri cupped Victor’s face carefully in his hands and gently pressed his lips against his own. They were soft, pliable, and plush against his own, somehow he tasted of something sweet and unbearably intoxicating. Though after a moment, Yuuri could feel Victor stiffening from beneath his touch and his heart lurched forward in surprise. If it wasn’t for the way he could see the way his blue eyes were glimmering, he would have been sure he had reverted back to his original state.

“May I kiss you again?” Victor asked in earnest.

“Of course,” Yuuri said, heart full with the feeling of what he was missing this entire time.

* * *

When things were good, they were extremely good. With their feelings out in the open, Yuuri woke up with a renewed sense of urgency and belonging. His clay molding was still doing very well in Hasetsu, so much so that some of the patrons who had family overseas had begun requested them. They were backed up with orders and Victor had insisted on helping Yuuri out in any way that he could. Victor continued to be a complete ball of surprise to Yuuri. From the emotional range he held to the intellect that he held, Victor was coming into his own as a person, and being able to be by his side as he grew was an honor and a privilege.

But as with all good things, there came the pockets of bad. Every so often, Yuuri would wonder if this life with him would be enough for Victor. Wherever Victor went he lit up a whole room, people gravitate towards him, and he acclimated to every situation well. He was incredibly skillful with his hands and thus made the clay molding process even easier, some would even say Victor might have been slightly better than Yuuri at it.

When the Nishigori Triplets had posted their work online without their knowledge, Victor’s work had made it to a renowned artist in Russia who had wondered why she had never heard of him before. One day, she had sent him an invitation to study with her abroad in order to fully unlock his potential though Victor vehemently kept insisting he was just an amateur at best.

“But you aren’t an amateur.” Yuuri said curtly.

“The program she’s offering would take about two years to get through, and that’s just out of the question.” Victor said.

“To whom?”

“To me! I don’t want to be away from you and Hasetsu for that long. Besides, she said if I declined, I might regret it. I can’t regret a thing after that!”

“Victor…” Yuuri said, voice cracking. “What if they’re right? I don’t want you to regret being here just because you think I need you to be here.”

“I know you don’t need me to be here Yuuri, but I feel like I need to be here. I feel like I belong here with you,” Victor said desperately.

“That’s the thing though Victor, I don’t want me to be your whole identity. You have so much to offer to the world, and I can’t keep you for myself so foolishly.” Yuuri sniffled.

“You’re being foolish now, Yuuri. I’m telling you, that isn’t what I wa-”

“We have to end it Victor, if we don’t, I don’t...I don’t know if we’ll last.” Yuuri said.

Victor’s eyes narrowed down, his gaze fell to the floor. Yuuri could tell he wanted to put up more of a fight, but from the way he clenched his jaw, he could see he was doing his best to keep it all in.

“Is this really what you want?” Victor said quietly.

Instead of answering, Yuuri simply nodded. His heart felt like it was twisting in his chest and he was sure it would feel like that forever. Victor’s footsteps walking away from him sounded heavy, like a stone dragging across a current.

“I’ll tell Lilia I accept her proposal to study with her then.”

“You’ll do wonderful with her,” Yuuri said.

“I was wonderful here.” Victor replied quickly before he slammed the door to his room.

Despite the fact that Yuuri wanted to open the door and envelop Victor in his arms, to tell him a thousand apologies for it having to be this way, he knew he couldn’t. Yuuri had to let him go, even if it was the hardest thing he’d ever have to do.

The fickle thing with time, was that sometimes it passed by within a blink of an eye, but other times, it was unrelenting. When Victor left, Yuuri had to explain to his family and friends that it was for the best, that he would be fine and that their letters would just need to pick up again. But there would be no letters between them, after Victor left, all communication ceased between them. The only way Yuuri learned new things about Victor was when he began reading about him in tabloid magazines. With months passing by, Yuuri learned that Victor was doing quite well in Russia. Even more so, he had changed his appearance radically by chopping his luxurious locks. Now he had a shorter cut with bangs that always kept one eye hidden. Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if that was Victor’s own way of trying to retreat.

Yuuri could clearly sense the pain that Victor was in, but it didn’t stop the gossip from those same tabloids that covered him. A rising artist in the making, who was being renowned as the world's most eligible bachelor in less than no time. When Victor was set free into the vastly open world, it was exactly like Yuuri predicted, the world wanted him all to itself.

Life without Victor was an adjustment for Yuuri. After so many months of being used to hearing his laughter from the kitchen, waking up next to him after an all-nighter of just talking about everything and nothing in between, the emptiness was starting to set in once again. Yuuri was happy that he was finally getting the accolades he so desperately deserved, but he didn’t know that he would feel that same spiral of doubt begin to surface again.

* * *

“I don’t care what you’re doing right now, we’re going out.” Phichit said matter of factly.

“What? Where are we going? And aren’t you in Italy?’ Yuuri asked.

Before Yuuri could continue to ask Phichit for answers he desperately needed, he heard a storm of greetings from the entrance of the inn, he had clearly made his appearance very well known. In the end, Phichit wanted to take Yuuri to an art exhibit in Tokyo, and by taking him, he has to do all but drag Yuuri along with him.

“I’m not really in the mood for it though, Phichit.” Yuuri whined as they made it to the connecting train into the city.

“Too bad, I didn’t want to do a red eye here, and yet here I am.” Phichit said.

“That’s because you can afford to take that luxury.” Yuuri said, shoving his elbow into the man’s ribs.

“Hey! While that’s true, I used my good accolades for you, so please just enlighten me and just immerse yourself in the art. As they made it to the exhibition location, Yuuri’s eyes widened as soon as he saw on a big banner, Victor’s very visage. He felt a metaphorical string pulling at his heart at the very sight of him and before he can dip away to the side, Phichit is dragging him by the nape of his coat into the exhibition with pamphlets in hand.

“You didn’t tell me this was Victor’s exhibition!” Yuuri hissed.

“If I did I never could have gotten you all the way here, now could I?” Phichit said raising an eyebrow.

Phichit didn’t know the full logistics of it, but he knew Victor was very important to Yuuri. When they had weekly facetime calls, Yuuri would always be gushing to him about how he finally felt like the inspiration he was looking for was in Victor the entire time. Which was why Phichit had decided to take Yuuri here, he didn’t know whether or not the two would reunite but he hoped more than anything that by seeing what Victor put out into the world, it might inspire Yuuri to do the same.

Yuuri couldn’t deny that the art in the exhibition was nothing short of exquisite. Every piece was made from recycled material, all depicting different facets of Victor’s life so far. Even for being just two years away, Yuuri could see what an expansive life Victor had been able to experience so far. From pieces that invoked his first time traveling around in different modes of transportation, to trying new dishes and drinks, every piece he made had a story to tell. Yuuri, against his better judgement got immersed within each piece, until he spotted an artwork that completely drew the breath out of him.

The piece itself was made with an array of glass and watercolors, there were two figures at the bottom, though he couldn’t make out any other features, he could tell that theyone figure was cupping the others figures face within its own hands. Yuuri looked at the title card for this installation and saw that it was aptly named “Heart of Glass” He can see that the surroundings are from the very meadow where they had confessed their feelings to each other years ago.

* * *

As they exited the exhibition, Yuuri stared at the line that stretched on for blocks and wrapped around several buildings. He heard murmurs from people who travelled far and wide just to get a glimpse at the heartthrob artist that was Victor Nikiforov and truthfully, he couldn’t have been prouder of him.

“You good there buddy?” Phichit asked.

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri began, his gaze falling to the ground. “Would it be alright if I meet up with you later? I kind of want to clear my head for a few.”

“Whatever you need, just call me if you get lost.” Phichit joked.

Yuuri smiled over at the man and nodded in agreement, brandishing his phone in front of him. “You’ll know my location even if I do.”

Phichit smirked before waving farewell to him. Watching Phichit walk away, Yuuri waited to be sure he wasn’t looking back to try to spy on him as he usually would have. He then looked through the pamphlet to find Victor’s art piece and studied the work once again, confirming what he had already known at first glance and upon staring at it for what felt like centuries: Victor had recreated the place where they’d confessed their feelings to each other. Yuuri didn’t know if he was moved or if he was working on an empty hope of ambition, but he wanted to go back there, even if he was alone.

Yuuri wanted to go there one last time, to see if he could finally say goodbye and truly set Victor free into the world and from his mind.

Once he made it back to the same hill, the first thing Yuuri did was rush his hands through the soft frill of the grass that made a soft crunching soft as he adjusted to sit down on the space. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of crickets in the background. The moon was higher than he had remembered it being previously and it shined so brightly that he felt he would go blind from it and yet he continued to stare up until his eyes couldn’t handle it anymore. Victor had successfully recalled the terrain, how much of it was from memory Yuuri figured he would never know, not after all of the time they’d spent apart. He wondered if Victor was truly happy now after learning how to be off on his own and garnering such a successful path in life. He wondered if all the tabloids that exploited his romantic excursions would ever let up but in the same token thought to himself if he did indeed have a new lover, did they marvel at him the way he deserved?

It’s then that Yuuri realized that letting go of the idea of Victor would be difficult, because how did one let go when this semblance of a person had been in his dreams from day one?

Then he heard a chuckle that sent a shiver down his spine. He wondered if his mind was being cruel once again, opening up a memory of when Victor was right beside him on the hill before. But then the sound of footsteps drew closer and closer, until a figure did indeed sit beside him, and as Yuuri peered over, he knew all at once it wasn’t a day dream at all.

Victor was there. He didn’t look at him immediately, but Yuuri didn’t mind for the time being. Instead he stared in awe at the lining of his jaw, thinking to himself how it didn’t seem tense, and how his facial expression seemed relieved more than anything.

“I’m glad the message of my piece got to you. Everything worked out exactly as I planned.” Victor softly chuckled again.

After two years of being apart, the sound of Victor’s voice sounded even magical than before. Enough to make Yuuri regretful for ever sending him away, enough for him to want to close off the distance between them with a simple hold of his hand, but he refrained. It’d just been too long to be that comfortable anymore, hadn’t it?

“You were wrong, you know.” Victor said calmly. “I didn’t find happiness like you thought.”

Wracked with guilt, Yuuri went to speak but found words were failing him at the moment. His honey brown eyes looked over at the man before him who was getting increasingly more beautiful as the light of the moon shone across his pale skin. The hue still close to marble. Yuuri didn’t know if he should bow, or lean down in the “dogeza” position that Victor had always found amusing. But as he worried he hadn’t caught on to the fact that Victor was looking directly at him now. The cerulean intensity nearly made his heart skip a beat. His hair had changed from the longer locks that were once created and now had been cut down to a shorter length while his bangs hovered closely over. Victor swept them back every so often as they kept eye contact with each other, Yuuri felt like he was waiting for him to say something, anything for that matter. So he did.

“Victor.” Yuuri whispered.

The look that flashed in Victor’s eyes was one that made his eyes look like they were rippling. A soft blush slowly formed over his cheeks, but his mouth turned down in a soft grimace.

“I was gone for two years, Yuuri. And I’ve heard my name come out of so many new people who have come in and out of my life. They could never see past the wonder and beauty that I have. They never want to know what I’m feeling, what I’m thinking. And quite frankly, it’s not fair that you can say my name, and how I can already feel that you honestly just want to know how I feel.” Victor blurted out.

“I-if you want me to go, I can l-leave. I just wanted to-”

“Just wanted to what, Yuuri?” Victor inquired, voice growing tighter by the second.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri replied, his gaze going back up to the moon. “When I saw ‘Heart of Glass’ I didn’t know what to think at first. But everything you crafted, Victor, it was so beautiful.”

Victor nodded at the statement, before brandishing a hand into the air in a whimsical manner. “I learned from the best you know.”

Yuuri smiled over at him and felt comfortable enough to continue. Grateful for the chance to say what he wanted to say. “You may not want to hear it but I did follow your work. I know about every accolade you’ve received. Every press release that’s had to do with you, I have the snippets. I-...I don’t regret telling you to go, but I do regret that I wasn’t there beside you. I just wanted you to know how to be in this world without me.”

“And I did.” Victor said softly. “I learned something new from that experience though. As much as I searched, nothing compared to how you made me feel. You made me feel safe and seen.”

Yuuri shifted slightly in his place, drawing his knees up to his chest. He felt the same burning blush that was previously brandishing Victor’s face falling on his own. All at once his palms were growing clammy, his stomach was fluttering with the proverbial butterflies, and his heart was pounding at a rate that made it feel like it would fall out of his chest.

“I thought I’d be a distant memory by now.” Yuuri said.

“You’re the first thing I think of every single day. And the only thing that shows up when I close my eyes to dream. I know many more things now Yuuri, including the fact that with the way I choose to live my life presently, it can’t be without you anymore.” Victor murmured softly.

Yuuri perked up and allowed himself the chance to look directly at Victor once again. The tantalizing opening of his white button up shirt, the silver hue of his hair amplified by the light of the moon, the pink of his lips seemed to be shivering from nerves.

Yuuri felt foolish for not seeing it clearly before, this message that Victor had worked hard on curating, this chance meeting, them being there together, it was another chance to confess. And Victor had already done his part. But how could Victor have been so forgiving after he was the one who cast him off? Yuuri knew it would be something he might never know in this lifetime, but what he knew now was that they loved each other so desperately, despite the time, despite the pain. And that made all the difference. His heart felt like it would burst from the emotion that flowed between himself and Victor.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Yuuri said, unable to hold back any longer.

He gently got up and stabilized on his knees, he slowly raised his arms up and out to signify an opening for Victor to come closer if he dared to. Then suddenly he felt warmth hitting him square in the chest, tight arms enclosed around him with hands that rested on the small of his back. Victor’s hair felt soft across his cheek, the scent of his cologne was strong and sweeter than the air, they both took each other in in between every surprised fit of laughter and tears.

They had found home in each other once again. Victor drew back away from Yuuri, just enough for him to angle his face down in a way that made Yuuri smile from ear to ear.

“Yuuri.” Victor whispered, his lips just inches away.

Yuuri simply answered him by closing the space between them, capturing his lips sweetly in his own. Relishing in the curve of his mouth, the sweet and bitter taste of him and their tears mixing. As they pulled away for a chance to breathe, Yuuri carefully cupped Victor’s face in his palms that no longer shook from uncertainty.

“I love you.” Yuuri said softly, hoping that the phrase landed on Victor the same way it had as it did from the first time.

“Say it again.” Victor said sighing with delight.

“But you didn’t say it back!” Yuuri said laughing, but still he obliged. “I love you.”

Victor’s smile was infectious and filled with all the happiness that Yuuri swore he would be able to find elsewhere but was glad that it all seemed to come from the force that was their time together.

“I know, my Yuuri. Always.” Victor replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a pleasure to work on, thank you again!  
> Follow me on: [Tumblr](https://victuurikatsu.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestvitya)  
> 


End file.
